Discreet courtship
by redem
Summary: One shot, Dick Grayson woke up next to a beautiful amazon.


Note: Just some an unsuaul shipping one shot story I felt like doing, not exactly sastfied with it but at the same time some people who have read it enjoyed it, I'll thank the Bludhaven yahoo groups for reading for me, most of it is me framing the relationship, I would enjoy if anyone more talented than me could pick up the concept

Discreet courtship

Dick Grayson was lay down on his bed, his body at rest and peaceful, perhaps more than usual. Some among might already have found that what usually bring such enchanted Zen to the sprit. For those who need to hear it more explicitly, a beautiful lady was sleeping next to him after a night spent testing each other stamina. If the result interest you know it was mostly tie, the lady could have gone longer, but judged that he had more than fulfilled her need.

When his eyes lids started to open he could see the back (along with a bit of her bum) of that dozing female. For those familiar with the boy wonder love life, if I told you she had a warrior body to go along a cascade of hair you might think it was Koriand'r, you are wrong. If I told you that her life hairs were jet black you might think that this is Huntress or even Donna Troy. I will say that the first choice is wrong, but that the second one is pretty damn close for various reason that only comic books reader probably can see as credible. The sleeping beauty next to him was Wonder Woman.

While his mind had been in upmost peace in his sleep, the worries quickly filled itself with worries and growing sense of discomfort. Nightwing was not exactly unfamiliar with regretting sleeping with one woman, but this night with Diana was a new level all together. Before the latest developments in their personal relationship, they had somehow managed to have common a lot of common connections without every much interacting with one another. He couldn't help but think but make a mental list of the people that simply would have a hard time not reacting when hearing the news. You didn't need the lassos of truth wasn't needed, just the gossiping in the watchtower, in order to know that Batman, his mentor and surrogate father and Superman, someone he looked up to and as, had a rather complex relationship with Diana, saying that they were romantic undertone was far too much of understatement. Donna also had to be considered, what could be said about the man who romance with the original "template" (for lack of a better word) and mentor of his best friend. While he didn't think they would get mad or anything...just explaining seem a more difficult task than dipping your hand in liquid nitrogen and trying to be unarm. In some way nothing really said that a romance between them was forbidden.

Some part of him would have wish that it had been something impulsive, a simple one night stand, would have been something easier to act if nothing had went on for the both of them and get on with their life if it had been the case. However, this wasn't the case, it had started slowly. When he became a full fledge Justice League member, he had heard that Wonder Woman had express some objection saying that Bruce wanted him in so that he would have more people on his side inside the league. The other heroes managed to convince her otherwise, but when he hear it, it couldn't help but push his button about the very sensitive issue of his independence as a hero. He couldn't help himself, but to go and tell her that he no longer was Robin and that he wasn't under Bruce order and able to do his own decision. She simply said (along with a charming smile) that while she heard nothing but praise about him, she was waiting to see definitive proof through her own eyes. The Amazon princess had given the carnie a dare. He couldn't quite think a defence "Other than we shall see". He thought that the Justice League having to chance insurmountable odd monthly would give him the occasion to prove his worth.

And no, the night of passion of passion between them was not how he had decided to show her he was a man and could act without caring if Bruce cared or not. Such pragmatic, sleazy and manipulative attitude was light years away from him as well and Diana would have easily been able to bust him before he even tried. He actually had mostly forgot about it as that encounter was more than a year ago, but it somehow help unlock their ability to converse about non-professional topic.. That dare had somehow given them a more playful attitude between them and along with it some harmless flirting.

It was dismiss being attracted to Wonder Woman as "well everyone is attracted to her", but in a way as he got to know her more he couldn't help but want some more. There was a mystique to her that Mesmer all those who look at it. He found himself having a hard time to deny a certain infatuation with her, but in a way hoped it would die down, but turn out it didn't. He use whatever time they could be alone in order to make his attraction clear to her and see how she would react. Before too long she herself revealed common feeling. They showed each other discreet signs of affections away from privy eyes.

As he tried to move his hand out of her hair, it had somehow moved the face of his companionship, so not only would she face him but the pull had sent some small sensation down in her body, leading the fairest of them all to wake up. She gave him the same darling smile she had gave him back a year ago. She managed to surprise him by sneaking her hand up his back and stroke gently up and down

For the longest time, she didn't actually give much of a thought about Dick Grayson. Hardly something to complain about him a talented individual who was out to do go good, not exactly anything she had not seen before or that she particularity thought. The last year had found the two surprisingly enjoying each other presence. It was clean and simple relationship, something she thought she might be lacking that in her life, at least with men. There seem to be healthy distance between the two even thought they were growing affection. Even when he starts to try wooing her, he kept that distance, something that could only made her laugh but she could easily figure out what created that distance. In a way she was somehow surprise nobody she couldn't recall that happening to her more often in her many years of life. She decided to give him a fair chance. Like she said she enjoyed the fact it seem like they had a clear relationship, in both friendship and love.

Seeing him right now, he looked like he was now every embrace, of every stolen kisses, of every embrace and the small list of shameful thing they did last night. For a moment there, she thought the whole making love to a woman with super strength what freaked him out, but then she remembered she wasn't exactly his first.

- Not planning to run away on me, I hope?

- Not only do I have no wish to run away, but I know that you don't let anyone run away on you

- Good

She put her hand on each side of his face and brought him closer so that they would kiss.

- No regret?

-Just worries...

- The others, isn't it?

He nods, he answered.

- But we'll survive...or break up...either way I'm not backing off


End file.
